The Ups and Downs of Being a Maid
by IceCreamXD
Summary: I fell for him at first sight. He turned out to be a bastard. I applied for a job. I became a maid. Wait, rewind. Did I just say Maid? And what's that? That bastard's my master? God, kill me now. EdwardJacob -Jacob's POV-
1. What's Done Cannot Be Undone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. ^_^ I own the plot!**

**Warning: Language and homosexual pairing (yaoi). You've been warned! If you have issues or problems about this, please leave. This place is not the place for you. The rating is written for the chapters later on in this story.  
**

**Pairing: JacobEdward (top/bottom)**

* * *

.

**The Ups and Downs of Being a Maid**

**Chapter 1**

.**  
**

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. But what happens when life throws you out to the streets? What do you do? You sure as hell can't make lemonade. Am I supposed to wait for a miracle? Hell, even I know that wouldn't happen, not to me anyway. Am I suppose to make my way through? Through what though. This living hell on the streets I call home? Every cloud has a silver lining, so where's mine?

I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember. No mom, no dad, no one to take care of me. Heck, I don't even have any siblings either. I have always been alone on the streets, taking any and all jobs thrown my way. It's not as though I'm desperate, nor is it a want nor need. It's a necessity, and when you've lived here as long as I have, you'll know that there's one rule that you must follow. Never. Trust. Anyone. One day they could be your friend, the next your enemy. Trust are for fools, and I am no fool.

I remember trudging down the street, my hat fallen and trampled some time ago. The rain was pouring. Not so heavily that I could get pneumonia, but enough for me to catch a cold at the very least. It was very windy and cold, and I could feel my arms shivering and my legs trembling. My teeth chattering and my lips shaking. It was just that cold. I sneezed and wiped my nose with the end of my sleeve. Right now, all I wore is this worn coat that I've had with me since I've been here, and I don't even remember how I even got it. Just the same as I don't remember how I got here, only knowing that I am. At least I remembered my own name. How funny would that be if I forgot it. I wouldn't just be lost, hungry and homeless. I'd be lost, hungry, homeless and nameless!

I just finished working, doing one of those odd jobs given to me and you know what? That goddamn son of a dog, decided that I wasn't working 'hard enough' so he deducted from my pay. What right did he have to do that? I hardly get any of it as it is. What does he expect me to do, get on my knees and grovel and beg like no tomorrow? Well no siree, because I don't kneel and I most certainly will not beg.

Right now, I'm heading home, walking down that familiar pathway that I took everyday, only to see that it was blocked by a group of people on striker. Ha. What good would that do. They'll sneer and they'll laugh. They don't give a damn about the people. They'll just hire some other bastard and pay him to work for them. This world is full of cheap people. No one is to be trusted, because the next thing you know, they'll backstab you right behind your back.

It doesn't look like this group will be stopping anytime soon, so I guess I'll be taking another route today. I was walking into an alleyway when suddenly, something attacked me. I flailed my arms, trying to hit the other person, only to slice through air. Is it a ghost?! That got me going. I threw a punch and my fist came in contact with something hard. I bit my lower lip in agony. It was then I noticed that I couldn't see, and I grabbed the thing that was blocking my face. It was a piece of paper. Oh. Well, that made me feel stupid. I looked up. Then what did I punch? The wall, of course! How ingenious of me. I grimaced.

I looked down at the paper. In big bold letters, the word _**Help Wanted**_ could be seen. Hmm, let's see. **Must be good at cleaning.** _Check_. **Must know how to cook.** _Check._ **Must know how to serve tea**. _Check. _**Must be male**. I look down at my lower regions. _Check._ **Must be ready and alert at all times and take in all requests**. _Check_. Hmm, is it me, or did the last one sound a bit off? Whatever. Would live in a mansion...?! Mansion?! Will receive free food...free food?! ...And f-free clothes?! Wow, they got me hooked and lined. From this information here, it tells me that the mansion should be straight ahead somewhere. Hmm. Now, I turn left here...then right....then left...then right...is this a frickin' maze?! How far is this place? Now it says to turn right, and I'm suppose to be here by now. I look up from the paper. ...Holy cow! I-it's huge! Humongous!

I feel a little nervous now. What if they don't accept me. After all, I am a street rat. No, don't think that way! Be confident. Yes, have strength! Here we go.

I walk straight pass the gates, which were open for some reason, and into the manor, getting more awed by the second. It's so...so magnificent! I'd love to live in a place like this.

I don't know how long I've been walking, but all I know that I've walked long enough for my legs to hurt and my feet to feel sore. I look to my left. Paintings filled the whole wall. Paintings of men and women and family portraits. When suddenly, I ram into something hard and loss my footing. I fell down hard on my bottom. I moaned as the pain shot up from my behind to my lower back. It kills.

I look up, ready to mouth at the other person, that is, until I actually saw him. His skin was pale, a lot paler than mine, contrasted with his dark golden eyes and bronze coloured hair that was kept untidy and messy, as though he just came straight out of bed. He then look at me with annoyance written across his face.

"What do you want?" His velvet voice snapped me out of my trance and nearly pulled me into another one with just hearing his voice.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, slightly dazzled by him. I cough and tried to regain my composure. "I'm looking- I came here for this," with that, I stuck my paper in front of his face.

"Are you trying to show me something, or are you trying to piss me off." He growled, and I looked at him. Oh. It was too close for him to see anything. I pulled it back slightly. What's his problem anyway. Stupid bastard, I only just met him. "I see. I'm going to give you some advice." I blink and looked up at him. "Give it up while you're still ahead, dog." He sneered and proceeded to walk away.

I stared after him, until his words registered. I felt something stirring inside of me, pouring out to every vein, every artery within my body. How dare he! Who does he think he is?! I clench my fists by my side and narrowed my eyes, then, I growled.

"You bastard!" I yelled after him, and he stopped shortly, turning around to face me, a shock look on his face. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do! I don't know what crawled up your ass and died this morning, nor do I give a damn. All I did was answer your question and you blew me off. Well you know what? Up yours!" I gave him the finger and ran off, turning at the corner.

Well...now I'm lost. I was going to ask that guy for directions, before he turned out to be an asshole. I hope not everyone here is like that. That would be brutal. What's this? Main hall, it says. I shrug and pushed the doors open, entering the room. It was as though time stopped, well not really. Everything just went silent. It was really creepy though. Every head turned my way and stared. I shuddered inwardly. So scary.

"Uh...hi?" Smooth, real smooth. I'm doomed! I've never been a smooth talker, and I can't start now!

"Ah!" I turned towards the sound. "You must be here because of the paper I had handed out," he gestured towards the sheet I held in my hands and I nodded. He smiled vibrantly. "Good, I was hoping sooner or later someone would come." He walked towards me and did a look over, before nodding in satisfaction. "Come, come!" He said.

I followed after him, closely behind, scared of being left alone in this unknown mansion. "Um, where are we going?" I asked timidly, and I scolded myself for that.

"Why, to one of the master's room for approval, of course!" The other person answered jovially. I nodded, but still confused. "Here we are," he seem to have sung out. He pushed the doors open and gestured me to follow him in with my head low. I lick my lips, nervous. "Young master, here we have a candidate, that's applying for _that_ position." I blinked. What does he mean by, _that _position?

"Who is it?" That voice sounded familiar. Like that velvet voice I heard this morning-?! I looked up and my mouth fell open.

"You!" I glared with hatred. "You're that bastard I met this morning." I hissed. The other guy, who seems to be a butler, looked at me in surprise before turning.

"Young master, I-" The butler was cut off by a wave of a hand.

"Do not worry. His foul words do not affect me." Foul? That was anything but foul. I'll show you foul! "In fact, I think this candidate might be the one." He smirked and stared at me, and I couldn't help but feel like a prey under a predator's eyes. "Leave us, we have to get...acquainted."

The butler nodded and left, but not before casting me a look of pure joy. I stared as I watch him go. I turned back to face the 'young master.' I really don't like this guy. I think I can manage to live on the street for another couple years. I swiftly turned around, hand on the doorknob, ready to walk out when a voice started talking.

"So we meet again." He sounded almost smug. I grimaced and turned the doorknob and opened it a crack, when it suddenly slammed shut. An arm was leaning on the door. I followed the arm to its owner. "Where do you think you're going?" Is it me? Or is he a little too close for comfort.

"Home," I said curtly.

"I don't think so. You applied, didn't you? And after that commotion you made this morning, one would think that you'd do anything to get this job." I flinched as he whispered into my ear.

"I was about to do anything," I grumbled, "Until I found out that I was going to be assigned to you! Now get off the door. I'm leaving." Instead, he put all his weight against the door, making it impossible for me to open it.

"No can do. You're stuck with me now." He smirked once more. I sighed, knowing I lost. No use throwing a tantrum. It _is _his mansion after all. I won't be able to escape anyways. I slumped against the wall. "I thought you'd see things my way." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along.

"Wait, what will I be doing?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He turned towards me and stared, one eyebrow cocked.

"You didn't know?" I shook my head in confusion. "Why, you're applying to be a maid, of course." He replied, saying it like he was stating the obvious. I stared at him in horror, my eyes widening in fear.

"What?!"

* * *

**Yes, I really should continue my other twilight story, but you know me! Once I get an idea going, it won't go away until it's written down. Do you think I should continue with this story? Please review or give constructive criticisms. Flames towards the pairing or plotline are unwelcomed.  
**


	2. Unpleasant Discovery

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded for such a long time. Same goes for my other twilight fic. I haven't been all that busy, but I've been going out a lot more. Also, writer's block and all that. Not very fun. Anyway, here's goes the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: Vulgar language and homosexual pairing(Yaoi). Please leave if you cannot accept any of these terms. You have been warned.**

**Pairing: EdwardxJacob**

**

* * *

**

**The Ups and Downs of Being a Maid**

**Chapter 2**

"You have to come out sometime." The voice echoed into the room I stood in.

"No, and you can't make me." I know I was being childish, but heck, who would want to wear this silly thing? I did a quick turn. No one, and I mean no one, would go out if they were in my condition.

A sigh was heard through the door.

"Jacob. It's just an outfit. Get over it and step outside at once."

I huff and took once last glance at the mirror, before twisting the doorknob and stepping out, pouting non-stop. I look up and saw his expression freeze. I arch an eyebrow and look down. Did I really look that bad? I look back up again only to notice a dust of faint blush on his face. I felt heat crawl up my neck as I saw his eyes roam over me,giving me a once-over and his tongue stuck out to trace the outline of his lips tenderly, focusing all his attention on my body. I turn my head to the side so that he couldn't see my blush that just so happen to appear.

I wish he would stop staring.

I felt like a piece of meat under careful inspection. Taking in my lower lip, I bit it lightly as to not pierce the skin, but enough to calm some of my nerves. I slowly take in a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it and look straight into his eyes. I won't let him make a fool out of me. I'm stronger than this. I'm all I need. I won't give up what took me years to build up. Not even him.

"Would you stop staring?" I growled before I could stop myself, my words processing before my brain could. "And what's with this outfit?! It's disgusting! I'm a man, not a woman!"

I narrow my eyes as I saw a lazy smirk form on his face. He was enjoying this, that bastard.

"I beg your pardon, but this outfit was customly made, and I doubt you even need this outfit to belittle that masculinity of yours, seeing as how you hardly had any to start off with." He reach over behind him and pulled out a square package, pushing it into my hands. "Here. It's yours."

I blink and look at him in confusion. I wonder what it is.

"It's stockings and a few accessories; To match your outfit, miss." He grinned widely and disappeared into the next room.

I look down at the package before sighing, tearing the wrapping paper and roughly pulled it open. He wasn't lying when he said stockings. I paused for a moment before putting it on. Even if I did complain, it wouldn't make that big of a difference anyway. He would find away around and I would end up losing in the end. It only took me an hour to realize it. He was right. It did match my outfit, which mainly composed of a white dress that went down mid-thigh – too short if you ask me, lace, ribbons and many layers of silk. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it insulted both my pride and masculinity. And for your information - if you're wondering what I'm wearing under all these layers of cloth, I am most certainly not going commando. I'm wearing a black, lacy _panty_ made of cotton. You heard me. I said the p word and it's not making me any happier. By the time I leave this room, I won't have any masculinity intact.

_----TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip---_

"....alright?"

I snap my eyes back to the person speaking to me. Huh? "What were we doing again?" I ask, knowing it would get me into some sort of trouble, but Jesus Christ! is this boring. Who the hell cares about a tour, just get me to my room so I can get some sleep in. I'm depleted of energy. Who wouldn't be after having to deal with that pervert.

The person sighed. "Monsier, please pay more attention. I am doing this for your own good. You wouldn't want to find yourself fired, now would you?"

I sweatdrop. Actually, I'd like to get fired. Right now, if you will, but I nodded anyway. He beamed at me, giving me a wide smile that practically blinded me. It was that butler from yesterday that help me, and as glad as I am to see him again. I'm way too tired to even think straight.

"Can I please go back to my room?" I wobble slightly to prove me point. He nodded slowly, giving me space. I gave him my thanks and ran for my room. Freedom! I can see it, the door. The sweet, big, brown oak door that was beautifully carved. I spread my arms wide, ready to jump for the door when I ran into something hard and ended up tumbling back and falling onto my butt. It hurts, but thank the lords for the cushion that my butt holds in it. It save my fall somewhat. I look up angrily, ready to yell until my voice was hoarse, when my throat clamp up and I grimace. It was the pervert that I skillfully avoided since this morning. It was late evening by now.

I got up hastily, dusting off invisible dirt on my skirt. When I was done, I look up at him, giving him my best get-out-of-my-face glare. When he didn't budge, I growled menacingly under my breath.

"Get out of my way."

I saw him raise an eyebrow, probably amused by my actions. Damn him. If he wasn't so handsome and well, perfect, I would've bashed his face him. God forbid, I just called him perfect. Ugh. What is wrong with me?

"Last time I checked, I was still your master. Where are your manners." He said curtly, looking straight into my eyes.

I felt an itch as my eye twitch. Can this guy be anymore real? My manners? They died the moment they saw your ugly ass. Fine, bastard ass. Not ugly, since you aren't all that bad looking. In fact, you look quite hot in your suit, I wonder how you would look like when you strip down...dang it, Jacob! Snap out of it. Don't let him dazzle you. You're better than this.

Oh right, and let's not forget about this "_master_" business. So what? You can shove your head where your ass is, because I don't give a flying hell, damn bastard. Thinks he's so great just because he can order me around. And I-

"Are you still there?"

Huh? Oh shoot, I really have to stop daydreaming in the middle of the day. I blink, my hands automatically reaching up to scratch the back of my head to relieve myself of my nerves that's jumping as though they're on steroids.

"Yeah, yeah. Is there anything you want or can I go back to my room, _master_?" I nearly puked right there on the spot, had it not been for my self-restraint. I'm just that good.

"No, it's fine. You may go back to your room, _maid_," and he walked past me, knocking my shoulders which sent me lurching forward. I turn around and stuck out my tongue. Stupid bastard. Call me whatever you want. I don't care.

Shoot. My ass itches. I really need to take a bath before it crawls up to somewhere worse. Like those out-of-reaches place. That'd be horrid.

Man, a terrible ending to a terrible day. Can tomorrow get any better? You know what? I don't even want to know. I hope tomorrow never comes. It'll be another day with that bastard. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, he'll die in his sleep or something. Just as long as he doesn't show up. I'm fine.

* * *

**Bah, that was an awkward and weird chapter. O.o It seriously took my two days. I had school, and then I had to brainstorm and ended up with nothing. In the end, this was the result. Please review or give a constructive criticism. Flames are not wanted and flamer shall be dissed.**


End file.
